


Permanently Silenced

by wxrmstachio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Odin decides on exactly what Loki's punishment should be, and it's worse than anyone could've imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanently Silenced

"You are a disgrace unto Asgard, and in addition to me," Odin began.

"I was merely trying to-" Loki wanted to defend himself against the harsh words, but he was cut off.

"Silence!" Odin's voice rang through the hall.

The guards standing by took that as an order. They immediately sprung into action, pushing Loki to the floor and forcing him into a humiliating muzzle.

"Good. Now, you must understand. There is nothing you could possibly say, Loki. Nothing you can possibly do to make up for what you have done, because no matter how much you try to please me..I could never be proud of you," Odin paused, his eyes briefly searching the small crowd for any reactions.

Thor looked shocked while Frigga was close to tears. Loki was simply glaring at Odin, keeping his face as stoic as possible. However, the frost giant held resignation in his pained green eyes that had become dull and unfocused.

"The punishment on which I have decided is simple. Loki will not be kept in the dungeons and he will not be exiled. His powers will not be removed and he won't be killed. He will be prisoner only to his thoughts," Odin explained as the thread and a needle were brought out on a sterilized tray. "Thor, you will be the one to silence him."

Loki lifted his head in interest as Thor oh so predictably protested against this particular decision. The trickster knew Thor didn't care that his lips would be painfully sewn shut, his only concern was with himself. He didn't want to be the one to do the dirty work. Loki already knew it was pointless to argue with Odin from personal experience, for his word was final. It was all too fitting for Thor to have to carry out the task. Once Thor seemed to realize this, he finally started to move towards the tray.

As he took the thread in his large hands, Loki was roughly pushed to the floor once again by the guards, only this time he showed no signs of struggling. The muzzle was removed to reveal the sick grin that had previously been hidden underneath. "I truly hate every last one of you," he said calmly, with only the rage in his eyes proving how much he meant his words.

"Naturally," Odin said with no emotion. He nodded to Thor, who was moving toward Loki with heavy feet.

"I'm sorry, brother," Thor said, already regretting what he was about to do.

"I wish you wouldn't insist on calling me that. We aren't related, and even if we were, it would make no difference," Loki said as if it were nothing.

"Enough," Odin cut their conversation short.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, daring him to permanently silence him with his eyes. Thor took a deep breath, moving the needle to Loki's mouth. His hand was shaking as he pressed the point to the corner of Loki's bottom lip. He shoved the needle through, pulling the thick leather thread along with it. Thor felt Loki flinch beneath him but he kept going until he reached his top lip on the opposite side. Loki's face was now a mess of blood and tears, though he kept his face blank.

A nameless nurse came to make sure the fresh wounds wouldn't become infected, not that it mattered to Odin. Frigga must've insisted. Once the nurse was satisfied, she moved back to her former position. The heels she wore cutting through the uncomfortable silence.

"Now, Thor," Odin started when the nurse was finished. "Won't you take Loki to his quarters?"

Thor nodded as he kept his gaze cast shamefully to the floor, taking Loki by the shoulder. He was forced to pull the frost giant up, since he didn't seem to possess the strength required to stand on his own in that moment. Thor wanted to help Loki all the way back to his room, but the trickster simply pushed him away and began the long walk back to where he would be staying.

It was easy to catch up to Loki, who was swaying dangerously and carefully placing his feet in front of each other. He stayed close to the wall, leaning against it occasionally to regain his balance and catch his breath a few times along the way. Thor was nearby and ready to catch him if he fell. They made it to the room without Thor having to, but when Loki reached his bed, he immediately crashed onto the familiar mattress and sank into the sheets. He breathed in the sweet Asgardian air, he'd all but forgotten how at home he felt when he was here.

Thor cleared his throat, interrupting Loki's thoughts and bringing him back to the cruel reality he now faced. This wasn't his home, it never had been. Even worse, it was now meant to be his prison. Loki sat up to face Thor on an equal level. The thunder god was not meant to have followed him into his room; by doing so, he had invaded Loki's private space.

"I am sorry, brother," Thor apologized once again. The only reply he received was a hateful glare from Loki, saying what his mouth could not. "I wish for you to forgive me, so if you need anything, just call-"

Loki's eyes narrowed, waiting for Thor to realize the weight of what he had just said. Loki could no longer call, and Thor was the one to blame. The thunder god shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I will be checking on you regularly. I want you safe, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes, wanting him to leave. He felt better when he was alone, and Thor should know that. He raised his arm, aiming it at the door and signalling for Thor to just go.

"Very well," Thor nodded, moving towards the door. He shot one last sorrowful glance at Loki before he slipped through the door and out into the hall.

When he was finally alone, Loki lifted himself off his bed, which took more effort than he had expected, and stood. He waited until he had steadied his balance enough to walk over to the mirror. He didn't know why he kept it, he hated what he saw every time he looked in it. This time the image the reflective surface held was even worse. His eyes immediately went to the stitches that were now caked in blood and he winced. He had felt the agonizing pain as the thread was pulled through his lips, felt the blood dripping down his chin, and he knew the Allfather was good on his word, but seeing it like this just made it all too real.

Loki started pulling at the strings holding his lips together, preventing him from using the one line of defense he'd ever had. The one thing he thought could even be seen as equal to Thor's brawn was his trickery, his magic, and now he couldn't speak. He had been permanently silenced.

Even when the freezing hot pain became too much for him to bear, Loki kept yanking until he had fallen to the floor. He was shaking, curled into a ball around himself with pathetic tears sliding down his cheeks. The quiet tears eventually became loud sobs that were tearing through his thin frame; Loki was finally letting out the emotions he'd been forced to suffer for years.

The most scary part was that even when Loki felt he should be done with the crying, he found that he couldn't stop. His breaths had become quick and shallow, and he just couldn't get enough air. He was choking, and he couldn't open his mouth in an attempt to breathe easier. Every time he did, he was met with a burning sensation from the fresh wounds.

Suddenly Loki felt someone was in the room with him, but he couldn't do anything to greet them or tell them to leave. He was completely helpless, he couldn't even catch his own breath.

"Brother?" It was Thor, and he sounded alarmed, if not in shock.

He rushed to Loki's side, helping him to sit up and trying to calm the erratic breathing pattern. He was humming a familiar tune from their childhood that Frigga would sing and stroking Loki's dark hair. Soon enough, the trickster's breathing had evened itself out and the tears had finally slowed.

Even when Loki had fallen into what Thor hoped was a deep sleep, he continued to rock him slowly in his arms. He'd never seen his brother in such a weakened state before, and it scared him to think that he could possibly lose the trickster. Thor was determined not to let that happen, for he vowed then that he would protect him from any further harm.


End file.
